


No One is Alone

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Gen, One of My Favorites, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Week, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: At the literal end of the world, Phichit considers a very important tweet.





	No One is Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of Phichit Week: social media. Also inspired by [this lovely post](https://awhaleofameal.wordpress.com/2015/03/10/your-generation-would-probably-livetweet-the-apocalypse/). Title randomly stolen from Into the Woods.

Six hours.

The asteroid will hit in six hours, and there's nothing anyone can do. Nothing. It's the end of the world.

And Phichit is staring at his phone. Staring at a Twitter dialog box.

 _What's happening?_ the app asks innocently, a question Phichit has answered hundreds of times. He's always had a strong social media presence; he likes talking about what he does, and he likes having fans. He's always liked being able to interact with them, entertain and encourage them.

It's that latter he wants to do now, though he has no idea how. It's the end of the world, and here he is trying to compose a tweet. Most people would think it foolish. What does it matter, now? What did it ever matter – a character count, a number of followers or likes or retweets?

That's not what Phichit wants; those things _don't_ matter. But he wants to reach out. He's alone here in Bangkok, too far to reach his parents and his home before – before the end. He can't even get ahold of them, as much as he's tried; all the lines are busy. Everyone else on the planet trying to get their last goodbyes and I love yous in.

So he sits and tries to compose a tweet to his followers, if anyone's out there still listening. Tries to think of one hundred and forty characters of hope and love and appreciation. Of _be brave_ and _don't be afraid_ and _it was all worth it_.

And he cries, tears streaming down his face as he buries his head in his hands, phone abandoned on the bench next to him, _What's happening?_ still shining up from the screen. He stays like that for a long time, too long with the reality of how it's so quickly running out, thinking. He'll never see his parents again. He'll never see Yuuri or Guang Hong or Leo or any of his friends again. He'll never skate again. He'll never win a Grand Prix Final or see the Olympics. He'll never get married or have children. There's so much he'll never do, and it's overwhelming, just the plain truth of it, like a boulder on his chest.

He's never felt so helpless. But he can't change it, he knows, no matter how much he despairs and sobs. So he forces himself to sit up, wipe his eyes, and pick up his phone again. _What's happening?_

 _I'm helping_ , he answers silently. Because if one hundred and forty characters can make someone else feel better for even a second, that's what he can do. He may not be able to save the world, or himself, but he can reach out to a single person.

His fingers tap the screen, growing in speed and confidence, until he hits _Tweet_. Then he clicks the phone off and drops it in his pocket. He stands and makes for the common area where his rinkmates are watching the news, finding what little solace they can in each other.

Around the world, notifications go off, and Phichit's fans read his message. There are soft smiles here and there, a few tears, likes and comments rolling in. For a moment, last connections made across the end of the world.

_We're all sad and scared, friends, but we're still together. Think of the ones you love today, and remember you're not alone. Love you all._


End file.
